


(Not So) Strange Situations

by opti



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Chris don't particularly care what they call it. All they know is that they like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Strange Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Requested as part of a Tumblr smut meme post-thing for Chris/Ben mutual masturbation.
> 
> I'm _all_ in on that one!

Here’s the thing: Ben doesn’t really care  _what_ he is. He just likes attractive people.

The other thing is that shared rooms on the road lead to strange situations. Those include, but are not limited to, discovering things about yourself, finding out why you get odd boners when your good friend gets out of the shower and his stupidly fit body (read as: nicely trim, toned body with lean muscles and curves from them,) learning that you give a damn good blowjob - or perhaps Chris has as low a threshold for pleasure right now that he does - and that occasionally the last thing you want to deal with is the rigamarole of dating. 

It’s messy, complicated, and with their job it takes a lot out of you. Especially considering he’s the asshole between them, there are very few people that want to mess around with the person that practically shuts down their towns. It doesn’t help that all Ben wants to talk about, or all he really knows with the minimal non work-related contact he has, is baseball stats or  _The X-Files_. 

Sometimes it’s way easier to just say, without any ramifications, “Hey wanna get a drink?”

Sometimes things happen, sometimes not. It’s all a learning process.

They don’t get adventurous because, really, who cares? It isn’t about  _exploring_ anything other than how attractive they are. All that matters is situations like sitting in one day, on a weekend, and deciding to just jerk it for once. It’s not that Ben doesn’t do it - he was a twelve year old boy at one point and then a math nerd - but he’s not  _totally_ unsuccessful with one-night stands and then there’s Chris.

Chris who, even when he doesn’t want to get off, just watches. It’s not creepy either, because Ben just imagines that he’s not there (except he knows that he totally is) and continues browsing porn sites and tightening his fist around his dick every few scrolls. Sometimes he glances over at Chris, and he can see how hard he is in his briefs but no one ever says anything about it. Whether Ben wakes up to an erratic masturbation session from Chris or finds out he was just picking up a few things to think about while he screwed some girl in town, it didn’t matter.

“Did you wanna help or something?” Ben jokes once, smirking and sighing when he finds something he actually doesn’t feel like such a creep for watching. 

Chris doesn’t answer, so Ben continues. It’s just a few solid, swirling strokes until he’s stiff in his own hand, and then Chris laughs.

“That is, frankly, a wonderful idea,” and his voice hits a low note, soft but craving, and moments later Ben’s leaning back on his hands.

A firm grip around his cock, Chris works measured circles around him and even leans to get his other hand to fondle his balls. He cups them once, not very tight, and Ben sighs. He can’t help but notice the bulge next to him and blindly reaches out, ignoring whatever stupid porno scene he clicked on for the fit body next to him that’s doing crazy things to him. Using his thumb on the upward curl to rub his head, and pumping at alternating rhythms like he’s seen Ben do before, and using his other hand, eventually, to keep a tight grip at the base of his dick. 

By the time Ben has barely even touched him, Chris has brought him damn close. It’s things like knowing, intimately, that Ben loves when Chris tightens his grip and it’s not quite painful but rough enough that the minor bit of lube is barely keeping him sane. He speeds up and Ben just has his hand around the head of Chris’s cock.

“You always were a giver, Ben Wyatt,” Chris jokes and gladly accepts the shifted position. They move closer so that Chris doesn’t have to lean so much and Ben can get a better grip with one hand.

He thinks about Chris letting that perfect, pristine mouth around his dick and sucking him off. That first time they actually went all the way and Chris felt so heavenly, tight and smooth, that Ben was a minuteman and spent the rest of the time making sure Chris came like he’d never done before. Whether that was just because Ben sat on his cock after that, his ass not quite ready but willing, or from an actually good ride Ben isn’t sure.

“And you have… amazing hands,” Ben compliments him, smirking when Chris closes his eyes and moans.

“Mh,” is all Ben gets in response. A half-grunt, half-sigh that feels like pure desire until they’re kissing.

It’s not really a favorite of theirs, and for no reason other than they could be fucking the other into a writhing mess instead. Chris seriously has the most skillful mouth, and he knows wondrous things with his tongue, and Ben has never been particularly bad. It’s just that, otherwise, Ben would rather a good hard dick than a kiss.

He can kiss women. He wants to  _fuck_ men.

Ben bucks up into Chris’s hand once more, and spills down his knuckles. Brain scrambled, Ben loses focus of what he’s doing and takes another minute before he can focus fully on the deep red head between his fingers and bring Chris - with just a small lick up his slit - into another shuddering release down his hand and briefs.

In Ben’s mind, it’s not really weird. He likes attractive people, and likes the way it feels, so why not? No one ever said there was a rule that you can only date one gender anyways, and anyone who does say that is insular and short-sighted. It’s just casual. There’s no dating involved, and they don’t care what it really is. All they know is that Ben came, and Chris came, and that’s all that matters.

It’s just really nice to be able to ask, without any consequence after jerking your best friend off, “So… wanna go out and get a drink?”


End file.
